


Gestern knallt mir einer in die Karre

by Thimeus



Category: Werbung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimeus/pseuds/Thimeus





	Gestern knallt mir einer in die Karre

„Gestern knallt mir einer in die Karre, heute Krach mit meiner Alten und jetzt dieser Scheiß! Welcher Depp hat bitte versucht mit unserer Bühne DEN Wagen da hochzuheben?“  
Keiner der Mannschaft rührte sich oder sagte ein Wort. Teamgeist schön und gut, aber jetzt wollte Meier wissen, wem er die Katastrophe zu verdanken hatte. Die Männer standen stramm, alle waren bedrückt, aber nur einer sah ihm nicht in die Augen.  
„Robert? Du? Das hätte ich nie gedacht.“ Nach all den guten Referenzen, nach all den hohen Tönen, in denen die Kollegen immer von ihm gesprochen hatten. Die Probezeit hatte er vorbildlich hingelegt und auch sonst war er ein guter Mann durch und durch. Meier marschierte sofort zu ihm. Er hoffte für den Mann, dass er eine gute Begründung hatte.  
Natürlich war Karl sofort zur Stelle und redete auf Meier ein, aber der ignorierte ihn. Die Loyalität von dem Altgesellen galt seinen Leuten, das wusste auch Meier. „Diesmal nicht.“  
„Chef!“ Jetzt stellte sich Karl Meier in den Weg. „Sie begehen einen Fehler.“  
„Jetzt hör mal zu, Karl! Ich weiß, dass du eine hohe Meinung von ihm hast, aber es gibt keine Rechtfertigung einen Siebeneinhalbtonner auf Fünftonnenbühne zu packen.“  
„Das ist kein Siebeneinhalbtonner. Sehen Sie genau hin.“  
„Wenn du dich irrst, bist du auch gefeuert“, sagte Meier noch, drehte sich aber dem Chaos zu. Dann musste er ein paar Mal tief durchatmen. Karl hatte recht. Der Lieferwagen hatte keine Zwillingsreifen, also als PKW angemeldet mit einem Höchstgewicht von dreieinhalb Tonnen.  
Meier drehte sich wieder der Mannschaft zu. „Kann mich mal bitte einer erleuchten, warum das Auto da mehr als fünf Tonnen wiegt? Wo kommt der überhaupt her?“  
„Der ist von so nem Lieferdienst“, sagte Robert. „Ist gleich nach Öffnung hergekommen, weil da was mit dem Auspuff nicht stimmt. Er meint, in ner Stunde kommt er wieder mit einem Kollegen um die Ladung zu übernehmen. Ich wollte mir das bis dahin schonmal ansehen um denen eine Einschätzung mitzugeben.“  
„Dann ist das Thema doch mehr als klar.“  
Die Stimme war Meier nicht geläufig. Er drehte sich dem Verursacher zu. Es war der Azubi, kaum zwei Wochen dabei. „Was meinst du damit?“  
„Es gibt in der Gegend nur einen Lieferdienst, der solche Fahrzeuge mietet. Ich habe bei denen mein Schulpraktikum gemacht und ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, dass die nur auf die Anzahl der Pakete achten. Das Gewicht ist denen egal. Deren Fahrzeuge sind regelmäßig überladen.“  
„Aber FÜNF TONNEN?“  
„Die laden sogar fünf Tonnen zu.“  
„Also gut. Ruft die Feuerwehr an, die sollen einen Kran bringen. Und die Polizei soll auch gleich kommen. Und dass mir ja keiner auch nur eine Schraube aus der Karre nimmt, bis sie nicht offiziell gewogen wurde. Und Robert.“  
„Ja, Chef?“  
„Es tut mir leid. Dass ich gleich in die Luft gegangen bin, war überflüssig. Wenn die Polizei deine Aussage hat, kriegst du einen Tag Extraurlaub. Sieh zu, dass du dich beruhigst.“  
„Ja, Chef.“


End file.
